log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Night
'Crimson Night '("The Red Night" in the Crunchyroll subs) is the nineteenth episode of the[[Log Horizon (TV)| Log Horizon 2 anime and]] is the fifth episode of the Route 43 arc. Synopsis Nyanta sees the wyverns moving in on the town of Safil and decides that he can't just watch from a distance any longer. The Battle Begins Minori, Touya and Serara start heading out of town, hoping to fight outside as to have less obstacles and minimize damage to the buildings. As they run, Serara contacts Rudy and tells him to leave his party chat open and to get Isuzu. Rudy gets Isuzu from her room and then casts a Skylark Shoe spell to raise their movement speed so they can run faster. The kids are surprised that the townspeople are so calm despite the threat to their town. They then see the Odyssey Knights run by and the people cheering them on. They guess that the people aren't worried because the Odyssey Knights will protect them. Once they reach the battlefield on the the edge of town, Minori, Toyha and Serara watch in shock as the Odyssey Knights run into battle haphazardly and beg to be killed by each generating as much aggro as they can. When they are killed, they are resurrected by their portable Cathedral, and then the Knights just run back into battle to repeat the process. Roe2 is quite impressed by the invention of the portable Cathedral. Touya is angry at her saying it's insane. She argues that it's not insane and that they seem quite willing to donate Empathiom, saying if they keep dying that often, the gathering efficiency will go up a lot and it probably a big help to Genius. They kids of obviously confused and Touya yells at her asking what she's saying, and that they're dying out there so their party should do something. Roe2 doesn't see why since the Knights seem to desire death. Within Plant Hwyaden's Train Londark reports in that everything looks fine and Mizufa Trude grumbles about how a loser from Susukino is treated like a noble just because he's an Adventurer. She then gets a report that the Odyssey Knights are fighting wyverns and orders half of their Nightshade Servants to be sent out. Kazuhiko overhears and frowns. Plant Hwyaden has created a device to hookup Landers to. They summon Nightshade Servants to act as vessels for the minds of People of the Land. The Lander Summoner can gain experience points and if the Nightshade Servant dies, it doesn't hurt its summoner. They claim to be giving Landers temporary immortality and power leveling them. When the mention about injecting the Lander with an EXP Pot, Kazuhiko objects, saying it's too dangerous. Mizufa ignores his objections saying "Who cares about that hypocrite?" and that war is where you go to die. Nightshade Servants Attack The Nightshade Servants enter the battle and the first thing they attack is the portable Cathedral. The Odyssey Knights attack them to protect their shrine. Touya rushes in to fight the Nightshade Servants. Serara follows but then sees some injured Landers and, after summoning Wolfie, she runs to help them. Roe2 asks Minori if she's going to help too. Minori stares at her and asks her who she is, where is she from and where is she going. Roe2 smiles and comments that Minori has asked her that before, but doesn't answer the questions. Isuzu and Rudy fight Nightshade Servants on their way through town and are surprised that they just vanish when they're defeated, leaving nothing behind. Serara heals the injured Landers, while Wolfie runs around finding more people who need help. Touya Versus Odyssey Knights The head of the Odyssey Knights announces that they're moving the battlefield into the city. They plan to try and ground the wyverns and lure the Nightshades into buildings to make them easier to defeat. They want to "kill, kill, and die!" according to their leader, with a crazed look in his eyes. Touya chases after the leader and hits him when he's ignored. Touya asks why are they doing that when they're supposed to be protecting people? Why are they being so selfish? Why are they sacrificing their own lives? The leader explains to Touya that they don't live there. They're not sacrificing their lives because there is no death in this world. All they want is to go home. He explains that when you die, you see your family; you see a little bit of the old world. The Odyssey Knights believe that if they keep dying, that they'll be able to go home. He tells the boy that he was supposed to get married in the summer and he was planning to quit the game then. He was working on getting an apartment for himself and his wife-to-be. He said he needs to get back so he can take her away from her parents' home and take care of her. He hates this world. Touya tells him that there's a lot of people he cares about here too and this world is just as real as the other one. The leader responds by hitting Touya with his club and telling him not to be stupid; world where you can't die is just a game; it can't be real. He says he can't go home because people like Touya aren't dying. Touya asks why it's important whether or not you can die. He has a flashback to the other world where he was hit by a car. The driver didn't make it and Touya was left unable to walk. He asks the Odyssey Knight's leader if he has ever died in the old world or has been so close to death he might as well have been dead. The man's response was to tell Touya to call a GM to ban him if he has a problem with him, otherwise he's dead too. The others can hear the confrontation through the Party Chat. Isuzu says she understands wanting to go home, but everyone is alive in that world. She says that she thought about that all night but couldn't find an answer. She said that she decided she was lucky to have been born in the other world, where there was different types of music, where you can listen to different songs that fit your mood. She said it's terrible that this world only has forty-two and people can't just sing songs that fit their mood. She tells Rudy, "Let's go!" and leads him off. She tells him she wants to pick a fight with god who only made forty-two songs. Minori remembers that even when Touya could no longer walk, he was always smiling. He knew he was powerless and there was nothing he could do, that's why he tried so hard. Roe2 says that they're all doing their best, but nothing can be done. Minori again wonders who Roe2 is, but decides that it doesn't matter, she still wants to be her friend. She wonders about herself, who she is and want does she want, when she hears Isuzu singing "Wonderful Wonder World". She decides she wants to be a person who "opens up new paths", like Shiroe. She tells Roe2 that she's Shiroe's student and that Roe2 is their big sister. Even though it seems hopeless, she's not going to give up, they will keep trying to make a difference. Roe2 says she likes that and summons a horse-like creature. As one who goes ahead, she will not knock back a hand that reaches out and a big sister never abandons her little sister. As they head onto the battlefield, Roe2 talks some more, but Minori doesn't understand any of it. As the episode end, Nyanta intercepts a large horde of Nightshades, much to Mizufa's dismay. Londark watches and it looks like he will soon have to fight Nyanta. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-19a.png|Eyecatch 2-19 (part 1): Chibi Rudy, Isuzu, Touya, Minori, Serara and Roe2 Eyecatch2-19b.png|Eyecatch 2-19 (part 1): Chibi Rudy, Isuzu, Touya, Minori, Serara and Roe2, with a no Nightshade servant sign Trivia Navigation